Ruler of the World
by Cooljoe64
Summary: Jack Spicer has always been the one to fail at everything. Fed up with the lack of respect and his failures, he sets out to conquer the world, and actually succeds on his own. The world is under Spicer but not everyone is going to follow. Resistance has already formed to fight him. So how will the resistance win and how is Spicer taking it as Ruler of the world. DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

Aurthors Note: This chapter is short for its only the Prologue. Hope you enjoy it. More to come soon.

* * *

Prologue:

"You know Chase, one day you'll need me. One day you'll realize that JACK SPICER, evil boy genus, will be your lifesaver. One day you'll respect me and-"

Before Jack could finish a suitcase was shot at him like a bullet and struck his stomach. He fell to the ground attempting to regain his breath.

"Listen worm, and listen well. I have put up with you for longer then I needed. Your weak, annoying, and you leave your underwear all over the place"

Chase shuddered at the last thing he said. Still his eyes were closed and arms crossed. He had grown sick of Jack hanging around his place. Finally he decided that he shouldn't have to put up with him. He could of simply killed him, but then the blood would stain his nice stone floors. They were hard to get out.

"Oh poor Jack, maybe if you could actually fight, you might have a chance" said Wuya emerging behind Chase.

Chase twitched his right eye before getting an idea.

"You know since I'm throwing him out-"

Chase gripped Wuyas throat

"I might as well throw the other annoying one out"

Wuya was thrown right into Jack. Chase gave off a smirk now satisfied that two problems were gone. Why he didn't do it earlier, he was asking himself that now.

"Worm and Hag, if you two even step foot on my mountain, I'll kill you both. I kill you both at the front door so as not to stain my floors inside. Let that be your only warning"

Chase turned around but Jack got up, obviously not getting the message.

"You know Chase you may be almighty, but one day you'll be crawling to me. One day I, JACK SPICER, Prince offffffffffffffff-"

Jack shuttered at the last word as Chase picked him up. His face filled with Rage.

"DON'T EVER THINK I WILL BE CRAWLING TO SOMEONE AS LOW AND PATHETIC AS YOU SPICER"

Jack tried to put how head further down his coat but it wouldn't do. He was terrified now. After a long pause, Chase dropped him and walked back into his lair. The stone door shutting behind him.

"I don't need him, right Wuya? I can win all by myself, right?"

Wuya burst into laughing unable to stop herself

"Please, as if you could actually take over the world. You can't even fight the monks"

"Neither can you" said Jack pointing an accusing finger at her.

"True but you saw how I almost won when I had my powers. And I still can kickass unlike you. Face it Jack, you terrible at your job"

Wuya picked herself up and walked away.

"And where are you going" he asked not wanting to be abandoned.

"To find Hannibal. He'll actually make a good teammate, someone I can count on"

"So even your leaving me. Doubting me I can take, but come on, even your leaving? We made a good team"

"Oh god Jack must I make it clear? Your not a villain, your the worse one. You can't win, no matter how hard you try, you can't do anything right."

"But I can, I can take over the world" said Jack now on the brink of tears.

Wuya again burst into a laughing fit

"Jack, you taking over the world is something that will NEVER happen. I've never said anything before hoping you figure it out by now but it seems you haven't. Your not the prince of darkness, trust me, I've seen people who are that title. You are a genius, but a terrible 'evil' one at that. You can't win a single showdown unless you have help. And even thou you have here and there, your luck is slimming down to nothing."

With that she started to walk off.

"You know Wuya, I'll be strong, it may take time, soon I'll be the one at the top. You, ALL OF YOU-"

He stopped for a second to be sure he had Wuyas attention.

"All of you, the almighty ones, the monks, Chase, Hannibal, and you will all eventually fall. And at the very top will be-"

"Spicer when I said leave, that also meant the whole mountain." yelled Chase on his balcony.

Wuya quickly scurried away while Jack picked up his suitcase.

"At the very top will be me, Jack Spicer, Ruler of the World." he muttered.


	2. World Domination

Aurthors Note: Like I said the next chapter would be longer. I see I got two followers so thank you to them. So here's chapter two, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Spicer awoke at midnight. He had a habit of waking up every now and then. He was tired but at the same time restless. He got up deciding he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. He slipped on his robe. On it was the insignia of a large "J" on his back that looked like lightning. He slipped on his slippers and went to his door. Two Jack-Bots that were guarding instantly saluted as he walked out. The hallway was long but filled with large tinted windows. He looked outside smiling to himself. There we're factories surrounding his place. They pumped out black smoke killing all life around it. Inside the factories it was building Spicers Army. Jack-Bots, Drill-Bots, Trash-Bots, Bubble-Bots, Worm-Bots, Ninja-Bots, and just about every other robot name you could think off. However his personal favorite was the Chameleon-Bot. Oh how they had drastically reduced the time taking of the world. Without them, he may have lost, but with them, resistance had crumbled everywhere. He then started to think of the first step he took to where he is now.

...

"Yeesh kid didn't think anyone would want to buy this barren wasteland" said the contractor.

The area was a desert, secluded from civilization. Very little life lived here.

"Yea, well, I have a use for it" said Jack signing the papers.

"Ha, what the hell, I'm getting paid for this rock. Good luck kid, hope you really do find a use for this." he said before driving off happy with his new paycheck.

For Jack Spicer this was the beginning. The start of his empire. He also marked the day he grew up. No longer would he serve under anyone or be disowned or looked down upon. He had used his allowance from his rich parents to buy up the land, away from human contact. However his parents, tired of his robot hobby and the fact wasn't going to do much with his lofe, cut him off. Despite this setback Spicer approached Pandabubba. He mange to lure the fat man into paying up promising him to help take over the electronics market.

Over the course of this, Jack had decided he had to move to the next level in order to achieve his dreams. This included killing. With the money, and the skills he had, he built more Chameleon-Bots, and had them kill off Pandabubbas competition. He manage to get him to pay up more money in exchange to continue this and Pandabuuba did. Jack eventually built a factory. Wanting to avoid anymore human contact, he built more Jack-Bots which finished up the factory in a few weeks. It was a large towering steel building with massive smoke stacks. After ordering the parts, he started to mass produce Jack-Bots. Sure he had to ignore a few new Shen Gon Wu but it would be worth it.

Eventually Pandabubba stopped providing Spicer money saying that he no longer required his services. Spicer, being already so far, decided to move up an even further level. He remember when he got rid of the man who had ripped him off so long ago.

"Ah Spicer, so glad to meet you again. I must say those robots actually provided a usefulness for once. I control the entire electronics market now"

"Um, thanks? Anyways Mr. Pandabubba I want to show you something"

"Eh find, I could spare a few minutes"

Pandabubba and Spicer walked a bit while Pandabubbas bodyguard loomed behind. After a short time they both approached the factory.

"Behold Mr. Pandabubba, world domination in the making"

The factory towered over them. Thick black smoke being pumped out of the stacks. Clanking heard inside.

"Impressive Spicer, but like I said before, I'm not interested. I hope your find your money elsewhere to finish, eh, your hobby"

"Hobby?" Jacks voice grew a little stern. He was actually trying to take over the world but it was clear this man still believed it was just a dream. That's when he decide to proceed with his plan.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Pandabubba, I already got that figured"

Jack snapped his fingers and out came an exact robot copy of Pandabubba. The man quickly got the message on what Jack was thinking.

"HAHAHAHAHA, your gonna replace me? Is that what you plan on doing Spicer?"

"No I'm going to kill you" said Jack his eyes darting towards him

"Oh please, drop the act Spicer. We both know you that your incapable of killing. So you built a few bots that helped me. But when it comes down too it, your nothing but a scare little child that is not only easy to fool, but one who only dreams of taking over the world"

Pandabubba started to laugh while anger boiled up in Jack. After a brief pause he snapped his fingers again. Pandabubba heard the sound of something slicing turning to see his bodyguard decapitated. Pandabubbas face then turned to fear realizing what was happening.

"Aheh, now Jack I'm sure we can come to an agreement-"

"Oh yea sure, didn't believe in me before but now that your precious bodyguard is dead, your afraid." Jack ribbed his temples trying to make sure he wouldn't screw up on what he was about to say.

"You know what your problem is? You think your almighty and I'm just a small guy who you can walk on. Well guess what, No longer will I be walked on. I realized that and now you'll be the first to, um, eh, screw it, Pandabubba, your no longer needed"

A Jack-Bot swooped up Pandabubba and flew higher in the air. Jack face palmed himself realizing he screwed up his moment of towering over the scare man,

"SPICER WAIT, SPICER I'LL PROVIDE YOU THE MONEY. DON'T KILL ME, YOU NEED ME" yelled Pandabubba now high in the air.

But Jack didn't listen to him. Only watching as Pandabubba plummeted to his death.

Using the robot, he got all the money he needed. He slowly but surely built up an army of Jack-Bots in the single factory. However his Chameleon-Bots played a vial role. Being able to mimic anyone to near perfection after Jack upgraded them, he killed off many of the worlds politicians to make sure his plan could go off quickly. He knew the fastest way to take over the world, was to quickly subdue all resistance as fast as possible and the best way was massive worldwide panic. Using his Chameleon-Bots, he placed bombs everywhere, all over the world, major industrial centers, military bases, capitals of the countries. Needless to say this took a VERY long time. Almost a year to do this while avoiding having his robots caught. Not to mention the constant monitoring he had to do, and the fact some went off prematurely. Of course the governments proclaimed it a terrorist attack, even thou they had absolutely no idea who did this.

...

Jack finished his daydreaming. Ah yes it seemed like yesterday where he had manage to pull it off. A series of well timed assassinations, and practically massive bombs that rocked the earth to its core. Massive panic played a very vial role in conquering the world. Organization collapsed very fast. Presidents, dictators, world leader, generals, tycoons, and influential men found themselves dead within hours of the panic. And then the unleashing of the Army smashed resistance everywhere.

Jack watched the out his window. The factory has grown to be hugh surrounded by hundreds of smaller ones. Still the largest was his favorites. It was massive. It pumped out Jack-Bots by the millions now. It was a symbol of the power he now wielded. He finished his walked in the hallway and stepped out through the doors.

Outside was a workstation, where he manage his empire. And their stood katnappe, or Ashely as she now preferred to be called. Managing a hugh empire was a lot of work, not to mention Jack did have to sleep sometime, and his robots could only do so much. He put Robo-Jack in charge once but that proved to be disastrous. He lost half a million Jack-Bots because, despite Jack having a darker side, he still had his childish misfits here and their and that's what Robo-Jack had. Sent wave after wave of robots to see them be gone in minutes. So Spicer decided to higher help.

Ashley had dropped the Katnappe name and in return, Jack stopped saying her name sarcastically. Ashley proved to be a great computer wiz and able to massively multitask that Jack could never come close too.

"So Ashley, how's the war" he asked

"Well, it hasn't changed since the last hour you checked" she said becoming annoyed.

Spicer then remember why he was restless. He wanted to be kept up to date on nearly everything to the point he couldn't even sleep, being so anxious and fixated on the war.

"I just want to be sure" he said regretting once again coming here.

"Don't worry, I'll let you know Robo-geek. I like my lifestyle, no way am I gonna let that slip away. Oh and by the way, I need another room built."

"Another one?"

Ever since he highered Ashley, she had wanted everything in the world. Of course this included every piece of clothing, computers, shoes, that packed the already 123 rooms she had. A section of those rooms housed a giant lab where her genetic mutant cats were. She may have dropped the costume but she still had a passion for cats. Another section was the labor section, where Ashley had thousands of people work under her to make her 1,000s of things she wanted.

"Eh never mine, I'll get the Jack-Bots working on them" he said hitting a button on his watch.

He continued to walk into another room where it housed every piece of Shen Gon Wu. It had been so easy and he never thought of such a plan. He snuck in he temple, and as usual there security was poor. He took the Glove of Jisaku, flew back to his place, and in minutes all the Shen Gon Wu was his. Why he had never thought of uh a plan was beyond him, but it worked. The monks never were able to find out who, and they never did. Honestly who would think Jack Spicer, would be able to steal every single piece of Shen Gon Wu. Answer? No one. He had thought of revealing himself to further crush their egos, but decided against it till his plan as complete. He wanted to remake Mala-Mala Jong but decided against it. It would serve as a surprise In case the resistance actually did make a breakthrough but they wouldn't plan for this.

He walked down further to see Tubbimura. He donned a Generals uniform,( Size XXXXXXXXXXXXL) abandoning his Ninja one saying it was "Getting too uncomfortable"

He was eating many, many sandwiches. He ate so much to the point Jack built a factory that made sandwiches. And using his technology, he ensured Tubbimura would never die of a heart attack, or any other related health reasons.

Jack walked off wanting to see the outside.

Once out therr it got darker. The thick black smoke had killed off all sunlight. Outside was a training field. When Jack started conquering, there were people who defected to his side, swearing loyalty too him for they found it better to serve the one who wield the most power. These groups of men and women, we're then trained into the most fearsome personal bodyguard unit Spicer had. Their we're trained hard while also high tech. Their bodies had black clothing to blend in with the dark sky. And they had much high tech gear on them. Invisibility, super speed, define gravity, lasers. Of course this had been developed from the Wu. Spider had determined it useless with his technology. He was currently working on a mind reading device and a teleportation one. He saw Vlad pushing the men harder and harder. Jack thought it would be cool to have his own guard that weren't robots.

Right now they were in the training course smashing his bots to bits, reminding him that his robots were terrible at fighting, only winning because of superior numbers. A Jack-Bot approached him.

"Sir, patrol units 1, 8, and 13 have been declare missing"

"Dammit" he muttered

The Resistance always made hit and runs near his base. He never got why. All that was here was a desert and factories, and his large house. He decided to go back in to work on the outer defenses. The resistance had been unusually quiet for the past few weeks. Still before as he walked back he was angry. Despite nearly ruling the world, he had failed to find Chase Young. He so dearly wanted to rub this in his face to show what he had made himself. He blew up his mountain till it was rubble but did not find him except for his dead cats. And he had yet to find the monks. He grumbled to himself walking back inside his fortress

...

A camera zoomed in on Jack before a clicking sound was made. The camera moved to the factory, then the men training before more clicking sounds were made. Surrounding the person were smashed up Jack-Bots. The person took a few more pictures before retreating into the shadows.


	3. The Resistance

Aurthors Note: Thanks for the reviews Nightmaster000, Heracelio, and rpd15000. Really helps to keep writing. Hope you like chapter three.

* * *

The sky was still very dark, not a bird, not a squirrel, not even a gleam of nature. Kimiko sighed to herself before walking into a cave. She then went through a concealed door on the ground and climbed down on the ladder. It was a long way down until she finally saw light. As she hopped down, she was glad to see that this part of the world was still alive. The little underground city was full of life, away from Spicers Armies. She immediately began walking through the little city, embracing the people as they passed by. The mood was very cheerful for people were making the most of it. War had done many things to her life. She rushed through the crowds seeing people along the way simile, little kids playing together. For a moment she almost forgot about the devastation above the ground. She continued running until she saw Raimundo. He was was sitting in a circle with kids surrounding him. They were meditating. He finally opened his eyes with a simile before clapping his hands. The kids immediately shot their eyes open with the exception of a few who were asleep but Raimundo did not disturb them. It was peaceful for the meantime for Jacks "Bomber-Bots" would make repeated air strikes from above trying to flush them out. There was concern was how long underground would remain stable. It was the reason for the cheerful mood. People make the most of it since the roof could come down, collapsing down at any moment killing you.

As Kimiko approached Rai, they kissed each other. Yes when a end of the world thing happens, friends can sometimes become closer.

"You really knew to sleep Rai" said Kimiko

"Oh I'm sure we all wish that. But it's rather hard when the room is shaking from above ha" he chuckled a bit trying to lighten the mood.

A long pause followed before Rai spoke up once more.

"Were waiting for you out back" he said motioning for her to come along.

Kimiko suddenly remembered. Yes just seconds ago she was absorbed in the happy atmosphere but now she remembered who was waiting for her. She made her way to a door(More like a hand carved entrance with loosely wooden planks tied together). As she entered Rai was at the head of a table filled with two others. When Jack had smashed the worlds armies, many started to form groups of resistance refusing to waver, but is wasn't enough. Eventually the monks went up against Spicers armies and let their power be known. Thousands of people were awed with their powers. Which was strange because the monks never really tried to hide there powers. Infact they traveled to many locations openly using their elements or Shen Gon Wu. Guess nobody noticed that giant robot in New York City playing basketball. Or that time when those Zombie like employees broke into every store in Tokyo. Or that time when Chase Young split the Earth in two. It was strange how the world worked and how little people noticed this.

The monks, along with other groups of resistance decided to combine before they could be wiped out. Standing to the left of Kimiko was Colonel Akio of the Japanese Self-Defense Force, or what remained of it. He was unable to repeal the invasion of Japan, even with Kimikos help. He was forced to flee to China along with the remnants of his men. Raimundo was in charge of the Asian resistance. Brazil had unfortunately been wiped out by Spicers Drill-Bots. South America didn't even existence anymore. The once beautiful Amazon was transformed into a factory where the Amazon River literally became the River of Acid. The blue sky was thick and black. Raimundo never really wanted to talk about it.

"So do we have enough power?" asked Raimundo his head turning to Hideaki, a famous professor in Computer and Engineering.

"Well if Spicer is the kind of guy you say he is, he'll overlook this if we're caught. But I don't think he'll notice we're using his power." the professor proceeded to turn to a small screen pushing in a few buttons.

An even bigger screen lit up in front of them, the dirt covered most of it, and it's age was starting to show. Omi then appeared on the screen. His cheerful attitude had been replaced with a very serious one. Snitches could be seen on his forehead. Being trustworthy and at times to helpful, it had nearly killed him when he had tried to save so many people. Raimundo could remember so clearly when Spicers army had gotten rid of the cheerful(and sometimes stupid) Omi he knew.

...

"Hell what are those"

"Just keep firing, their coming closer"

"Shit we just lost contact with General Chang-Ki"

"Both of you shut up!"

"THEY BROKE THROUGH-AAHAHAHHAHAHA"

Vlad was watching the Chinese Aemy crumble. The new "Flamer-Bots" had proven a hugh success against the bunkered enemies.

"Sir, you have a call" said a Jack-Bot holding out a phone

"Ugh, what is it Tubbe"

"It's TUBBIMURA" he yelled

"Whatever, what is your position"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK. The dam Chinese have me surrounded"

"Ugh, where are you"

"Puff in the mountains"

"Alright I'll come save your fat ass since you can't move it"

"Why you-"

Vlad hanged up chuckling to himself but now he had to rescue him. He looked over the area a saw a little village. Ah yes he remembered it was the Xiaolin Temple but was currently being used as a refugee camp. He looked around, the last of Chinese Army here had been killed off.

"Orders sir" said the Jack-Bot

"Invade the temple, it's the quickest route to rescue Tubbe...and anyone who's in the temple...kill them, all of them"

"Yes sir" said the Jack-Bot saluting before heading off.

Vlad motioned his hands towards the temple while the Hundreds of thousands of Jack-Bots flew their.

(In the temple moments earlier)

"Master Fung, Master Fung, Master Fung" yelled Omi trying to get through the crowd. The people were scared. Many had lost their loved ones on the Coastline. Their was screaming, shouting, and fighting through the entire temple. Omi went up to a solider.

"Excuse sir, do you know where Master Fung is?"

The soldier looked down at him. In his hand he was clutching a radio while his face looked like it had tears. He then pulled out a pistol before shooting himself in the head. It was followed by a massive wave of screams of panicking. Suddenly the temple shook and the screams grew louder. The roof burst opened and a swam of Jack-Bots entered. They immediately began shooting peopled down with their chest guns while some were slicing people up with their claws.

"Kill all who oppose Jack Spicer, Ruler of the World" said one of them

Omi face grew sick before he threw up. Never before had he seen this level of violence. A giant explosion came knocking everyone down. The remaining soldiers were fighting back thou it was futile.

"Omi...Omi...OMI!" a voice yelled

He turned to see Raimundo

"Raimundo, everyone is...is...is"

"I know dude, we gotta get out of here."

The duo started to run but Omi got more distracted with people dying everywhere. A women then clutched his leg.

"Young monk please help me." said the women who had an arm blown off and half her face burnt. Her legs had been broken, and her sanity was all gone

"You see young monk, this is my child" she said pulling it out

Omi just stood their his face speaking of horror. Another arm grabbed him.

"COME ON DUDE WE HAVE TO GO"

"Wait what about Master Fung" asked a panicked Omi

As they ran more screams erupted from the front door as the Drill-Bots burst in slicing through everyone in their path. Omi then spotted Master Fung who was clutching his chest, blood seeping through.

"Master Fung!?" yelled Omi a little happy to see him through he was a bit far.

Master Fung gave off a grin ignoring the pain in that instant

"Young Monk..." he muttered reaching his hand out before a Drill-Bot came behind him and drilled through his body breaking it into two pieces before it tumbled downward.

"MASTER FUNG!" yelled Omi now crying while Raimundo was using his wind element to lift them above the massacre taking place. As they flew Omi could see the massive piles of the dead. Small groups held their hands up hoping to live only to be shot down instantly. Omi didn't say anything while he and Raimundo flew away.

Vlad appeared in the Temple.

"Ugh, get this mess cleaned up before it smells"

"Yes Sir"

Vlad looked around hoping to see the dead monks but to no avail. It didn't surprise him. Two monks had been off helping others while two had stayed here to help out. He saw many of the elder monks lying dead along with a few soldiers.

"Inform Spicer that China has almost fallen to us and that I have almost manage to secure General Tubbe"

"Yes sir"

Vlad looked over the temple once more before heading outside.

...

"Raimundo?"

"Huh"

"Are you paying attention" asked Omi

"Um, yea, continue" said Rai who had snapped out of it

"Anyways, we have been forced under ground. Spicers bombers are killing us out here. My friends, I'm not sure how long I can hold out. China is almost lost, and were losing ground day by day. Even with my element, I am growing to tired to keep fighting"

"Omi, don't worry, we'll figure out a way" said Kimiko although a voice of unsureness came over her

"I-"

The screen then went blank followed by the room rocking

"It seems Spicers Bombers are making another round, we've lost communication" said Hideaki

"DAM IT" yelled Raimundo hitting his fist on the table

"Master Bailey has been unable to break the blockade on the United States Westcoast along with Canada and Mexico." said Akio pointing to the screen.

The map showed the who controlled what. Spider had control over all of Europe, half of Africa, and most of Asia. Russia manage to form its own resistance in Siberia and the Ural mountains but was taking a beating against the Jack-Bots. Thankfully North America survived conquest due to Robo-Jacks misfit but not the devastation it had suffered. Sadly South America do not have the same faith. Clay managed to stop Spicer in Mexico but then came the question of how long?

"Do you think Russia will help us" asked Kimiko

"Chameleon-Bots had manage to infiltrate the Russian Resistance. The only reason their still around is their waiting for a call from us so they can track us considering they don't know where our base is. Then both Asian Resistances would die. Ever heard of killing two birds with one stone" said Hideaki

"But we're losing ground. Soon Spicer will overrun us. Food is becoming harder to find. Spicer won't get to us, starvation will" said Kimiko

"I'm amazed he actually hasn't been able to find us considering we're so close to his base of operations" said Hideaki before chuckling to himself.

"My men can raid him again to get food and water-"

"Akio after last time I can't let that happen" said Rai

"But sir if we don't get some source of food, we will starve" said a stern Akio

"What to do?" thought Rai. Omi was trapped, Clay was in a blockade. And despite America able to survive, eventually they would fall. And then what? Flee to Canada? That's what Europe did. People kept fleeing up North till they couldn't run anymore. What to do? What to do?

...

Spicer awoke again. It was always round this time he would wake up. Feeling restless again, he put on his robe before exiting out of the room. Opening the double doors he walked the hallway pausing to look at his factory before continuing to walk. Ashley wasn't at the computers so she must have gone to sleep. He continued walking. Despite being the Ruler of the World there was one thing that he hated...loneliness.

Yes when he was conquering the world, doves of girls came to him saying he was god, asking him to "chose". Yet they were all awed with his position, not his personality, and that was sad. He went to a room where Wuya was. Yes he found her and wanted to gloat, only the response wasn't the one he wanted.

"Oh Shack, your here HIP"

He could already smell the scent of alcohol in the air. The floor was littered with beer and wine bottles. It was just sad. Wuya, after founding out Jack was conquering the world, slipped in a depression, unable to cope with the fact Jack had pulled it off. He had expected her to be mad, saying he would fail. Instead she turned to drinking to escape this. Was it pride? Was it because he did it? She never did this with Chase so perhaps it was him. Still he kept her around. Call it pity, but the fact was she was...shorta, kinda, not really, but a little bit, kind of friend.

"So Wuya...doing well"

A few hiccups followed.

"I've had better days. But do you think you can answer a question for me. Honestly I've always wondered it but HIP knew the answer. But now I have to ask"

"Well ask"

"You ever had sex before?"

Jack was caught of guard by that one.

"Um..."

"Well I'm just saying, your the dam king of kings, must of had some girls come to ya"

"Well yea I did, but-" Jack twiddled his thumbs before answering the rest

"Just that I rather have some like me for my personality"

Wuya burst out laughing

"What?"

"I see" she said before taking another drink

"You know Jack you built that creepy ass HIP Dude-Bot and that even freakier Yes-Bot. So are you gonna build a Sex-Bot?"

"Eh, no that would be creepy" said Jack

"So the Dude-Bot wasn't creepy?" said Wuya perking an eyebrow

"Well...It fought better then the Jack-Bots and it, um, well, eh"

"HIP, ah typical Jack. Evil boy genius who can't even get a girlfriend. HA"

"Your just drunk" said Jack with a tone of sadness

"No I'm not, I'm perfectly-"

Wuya collapsed on to Jacks lap passing out from the massive amount of drinking.

"Great now I have to deal with your bitching and moaning tomorrow" he muttered. Hangovers really did do a lot of damage

He started to stroke Wuyas hair. For being 1,500 years old, her hair felt so smooth for so reason. He didn't do this because he liked her in 'that' way. Just did it because it somewhat helped seal the void of loneliness. He soon fell asleep a the couch, enjoying the quietness.


	4. A Break In

Aurthors Note: Well heres Chapter 3.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

PRISONER 3920202 ATTEMPTING TO ESCAPE

"What?"

Jack awoke to the extremely loud alarms blaring off everywhere.

"Wait, what, huh?"

Trying to get himself awake he stood up and hit a button on his watch lowering the volume of the alarms. He didn't want to lose his hearing.

"Um, computer what's going on" he said tiredly. Yawning and stretching he looked at a computer screen come to surface showing a prisoner making a run for it.

"Really? I was awaken about a simple prisoner trying to escape? Just gun her down, and don't disturb me anymore."

"Yes Sir" said the computer before the screen retracting the screen.

He walked out of Wuyas room, tired of the smell of liquor. As he started to go back to his room, he looked out the window at his factory. Only that he couldn't see it. The black smoke had once more coated itself on the window. He sighed to himself before he saw something. Was that a girl?

Before he could see clearly a blade came slamming through the window, nearly implanting Jack.

"Dammit" he muttered before falling to the floor from the force. Earlier he had planned a movie. "Jack Spicer, Prince of Darkness" and had the windows installed with cheap glass. He thought he removed all of them. Guess he didn't.

The girl came through the window attempting to impale him once more but he roled away before the blade struck the floor. The girl was albino, with black hair tied together in a pony tail. She was wearing jeans with a grey hoody. Jack was to lazy to establish a standard prisoner uniform and allowed the people to simply go into prison with the clothes on their backs, or whatever they had with them.

The girl swung at him but Jack dodged it.

"Great another pissed off person" he thought

His pulled out a pistol within his robe but the girl did a karate kick breaking the bones in his wrist to pieces as the gun fell to the floor.

"Martial Arts? Just my luck" he thought

Before he could respond the girl did another karate kick into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. As he gasped for air the girl lifted the blade up attempting to strike at him before someone grabbed her from behind.

Vlad had manage to stop the girl from landing the blade upon Jack. Using his strength he pried the blade from her throwing it to the floor. Still she didn't give up. She swinged her head back colliding hers with Vlads. He lostgrasps old and she went to the blade before a small foot slammed onto it followed by a large shadow.

"Don't think so" said Tubbimura

She tried to get the blade but his weight kept it their. She finally got up and tried to punch and kick him only that his massive layers of fat made his immune to all hits. He chuckled every time she hit him. Now out of time. She leaped over him since his stubbly little arms couldn't reach her and she ran into a hallway.

"Eh, you ok" said Vlad rubbing his forehead

Jack remained motionless for a second before getting himself up. He was gripping his right wrist while also trying to ignore the agony in his stomach. Blood was trickling from his mouth.

"Why didn't the computer alert me that she outside my window!" he said angrily

"You said not to be disturbed sir" said the computer from above

Jack sighed to himself.

"Well find her. Alert the whole building. Shoot to kill" he ordered.

The two went their separate ways accompanied by Jack-Bots

"Computer take me to the lab"

"Yes Sir"

Since Jack had enough money to do anything he pleased, he built a machine capable of healing bones in seconds. Soon the Rio Reverso would be obsolete.

...

Kimiko was restless, in the makeshift bed.

The earlier meeting had gotten nothing resolved. She imagined when Jack-Bots would eventually find their base and kill them all. She quickly pushed that thought aside. She turned her head seeing Raimundo fast asleep. But as if on instinct, he opened his eyes.

"And I thought you were asleep" she said with a simile.

"No, just manage to doze off" he said keeping his eyes on the ceiling

"Any ideas on what to do?" she asked.

The room started rocking again

"Ugh, the bombing never stops" said Rai with an annoyed tone

"Were going to have too move soon Rai. The ground can't take much more."

"But where? We're could we flee? Not to mention food is so low."

"I know Rai, things aren't looking too good"

Kimiko kissed him some how hoping that they could ignore the bombing. Rai looked at her with a simile but before he could return the kiss the roof suddenly collapsed in front of them followed by a massive rocking that almost felt like an Earth Quake.

"Shit" yelled Rai

"Not now, not now" muttered Kimiko.

They both for out of bed. Raimundo quickly went to the door and saw the massive roof starting to fall in chunks.

Everyone was screaming attempting to get out.

"Quickly, evacuate everyone, we have to get out!" yelled Akio

The soldiers were desperately trying too pack everything but the chaos hindered their progress. Suddenly a high chunk of the roof fell crushing the people crowded at the door. The screams intensified as panic ensured. Someone then reached a hand hand out to Raimundo.

"Ah Raimundo, I have an idea" said Hideaki. His forehead had blood going down but his face had a look of determination.

Raimundo caught out and followed the professor narrowly dodging the chunks of rocks falling. He came upon Hideakis little house and inside he had a small machine.

"What is it?" asked Rai

"Something that will save us from death"

Raimundo looked at the small machine, it was a black little pyramid that was glowing.

"Um, how do I turn it on?"

"Ah, yes, how to turn it on. Um, you hit the button"

"What button?"

"The one glowing"

Raimundo was so fixated on searching for the button he didn't realize it was standing right their. As he turned it on, blue energy spilled out until ain't became larger where it reached the ceiling, holding the remaining roof from collapsing.

"We've got ten minutes" said Hideaki

"The energy in the machine wont last for long"

"How did you build this?" asked Rai bewildered by the small but powerful device.

"Ha, just something I had my mind set too, but another time"

...

The girl was running through the building. Her whole plan had failed. She intended to kill Spicer for what he did to her family and she almost did it. Now she was running in his own lair. She felt like a helpless mouse trapped inside a maze that she would be unable to escape. Alarms started to go off everywhere and she swore she would go deaf. She made her way into a room that didn't have the alarms going ear piercing. The room was extremely white, with dim white lights everywhere. It almost looked like a lab.

She walked through the many stations seeing these little creatures in glass cubes. They almost looked like cats. She was almost startled when she heard another voice. She quickly ducked behind whatever gave her cover. The voice then grew louder. It was a blonde girl with a lab coat undone wearing a white tank top. Her combat boots gave off loud footsteps. A robot was standing hovering with her.

"Is everything ready" asked Ashley

"Project 077 is almost complete" said a Jack-Bot

"Good then, what about the ship?"

"It is ready"

"Very good"

The doors to the lab then opened.

"God that dam girl gave me a headache" said Vlad rubbing his forehead

"And you always complain that my fatness is a problem. I feel pretty good" mocked Tubbimura

"Shut up Tubbe, not now"

As the two argued Jack Spicer came into view. No longer in his robe, he donned a black uniform. A giant collar stretched around. Two skulls were on his shoulders with a thrid on his Napoleon style hat. He has dreamed of this uniform when he had a monkey army. His hands were behind him.

"So you fix your wrist?" asked Ashley

"Well thanks to my skills-"

"And mine" Ashley squinted her eyes at him

"Ugh, and your skills too, I am able to heal anything broken"

"Can it cure a headache?" asked Vlad

"I'm, eh, we're (he darted his eyes to Ashley) perfecting it to ensure the Rio Reverso becomes obsolete.

"Yes, well anyways, I like to show you guys something"

Ashley snapped her fingers and giant spotlights came onto a giant ship.

"Made personally out of your Jack-Bots" she mocked

The ship did resemble the Jack-Bots color and black lines. In the front two giant red eyes while the rest had a smooth surface with the black lines stretching out.

"Oh, with this ship, the resistance will surely crumble" said Tubbimura

"It's also armed with over 500,000 laser cannons and a giant, ultra powerful one capable of wiping any major resistance force. The ship does require massive amount of energy, so it's powers by the eye of dashi." explained Ashley feeling proud of hat she accomplished

Jack ran up too her with tears in his eyes hugging her

"IT'S PERFECT, and it has that new robot smell" exclaimed Jack

"Um, yea" said Ashley, a bit speechless about Jacks sudden outburst thou she should have seen it coming.

"Hell, with a ship like this, we'll be master of the world" chuckled Vlad

The girl continued to hide but was afraid of the ship. The power it possessed would be troubling. She decided to plan her escape.

...

He collapsed on the ground once more, not having a bit to eat for a long time. The once mighty warrior, Chase Young, was trying to find a place to sleep. He hated Spicer for flattening his mountain but cursed himself to not see the potential Spicer had. Yes he may have been very cowardly, and didn't posses a warriors strength, but now he was ruler of the world. His strength with extremely depleted from the long walking and running he did. Apparently Spicer made it a priority for his robots to capture Chase Young when they saw him.

But Chase would kill himself first then be dragged to a gloating worm. He collapsed again. Now having his soup for so long with taking its toll. He worked hard to keep his animal form under control, but knew that he would eventually succumb to it if he didn't get his soup soon. He could just monster rage throughout the city but that would no doubt attract attention. He decided to sleep for he could no longer walk. He had lost his way, and didn't even know where he was. Being locked up in a mountain for decades, he didn't bother updating himself on the world.


	5. Rise of the Invincible

Aurthors Note: Well no new reviews. I'm wondering if people are actually reading the story or if it isn't that good. Well heres Chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

Jack Spicer and the others entered the ship, awed and impressed of what was in store. The ship was huge and armed to the tooth. The front of the ship was a spade while the back was full of many wings in "Xs"made to easily maneuver the ship. A giant single tunnel like hallway stretched from front to back. In the middle of the tunnel like hallway was a giant cannon that could wipe out areas in a breeze.

Ashley pulled out the Eye of Dashi.

"It requires enormous amounts of power so luckily we have this"

She went to the front of the ship and placed a the Shen Gon Wu in the cut out. The ship slowly started to power on.

"The Russians won't see this coming" laughed Tubbimura

"No they won't. I'll even be able to break the Americans" said Jack

The computer within in the ship started beeping and a giant screen came up before zooming into an area within China.

"What the hell? THAT'S RIGHT NEXT TO US" he shouted

The camera zoomed onto a few thousand civilian and armed people. But what he worried most about was how close the group was near his Headquarters.

"Huh, this explains how they were able to attack so fast and get away." Said Ashley a bit surprised but hide it well.

"I think it's time to wipe out the Chinese Resistance" said Vlad

"How do we control this?" Asked Jack clueless on the controls.

"It's all voice" she replied

"Um, ok, eh, COMPUTER, um, lift off?"

The ship jolted before the sound of engines humming became louder and the ship started to lift up from the ground.

"Sweet, eh, computer, head to the location were tracking and prepare to fire at will"

The ship jolted once more before picking up speed and smashed through the doors that Jack had neglected to open. While Ashley ranted on about him paying attention, he ignored her. He was in control of the most powerful ship in the world. He felt like the commander he always wanted to be, managing massive armies of Jack-Bots, and now a flagship.

"So what do we call this ship?" Asked Vlad

"What?" Jack snapped back into reality.

"You know a name? You have to name your ship you know" explained Vlad

"He's right, it's the most basic rule one most follow when a ship is built. And don't chose anything stupid like 'prince or darkness'" said Ashley

Jack swore to himself inside his head. He really wanted to name his ship Prince of Darkness, but it wouldn't fly with the others. He thought about the ships features before a name clicked into his mind.

"Invincible?" He said

"What?" The others looked at Jack, not catching to what he said.

"Um, Invincible? If Ashley is correct, this ship is practically Invincible."

The others gave a brief thought before agreeing to it.

"Invincible it is" agreed Tubbimura

_"Nothing is ever truly Invincible_" thought Ashley but Jack was right. She had made it clear the ship was Invincible, right? No enemy had the power to deliver a scratch on the ship. They would instantly be gunned down. Still a thought played into the back of her mind saying the ship may be defeated due to over confidence, but she brushed it away, confident in her own work.

"TARGETS LOCATED" said the computer as the big screen zoomed into the massive crowd.

"And so ends the Chinese Resistance" laughed Vlad

The ship powered up before unleashing a barrage of hellfire from its half a million cannons. The group found the ship vibrate a lot but were awed by the power the ship possessed.

**ON THE GROUND**

"QUICKLY RUN FOR THE AAHHAHAHAH"

The civilians were in a panic frenzy scattering all around. The remaining military forces were desperately trying to put up a defensive with their few tanks, artillary, and trucks. However they found themselves annihilated within seconds from the Invincible's display of power.

Raimundo had been hit hard trying to help out. A direct hit got him despite his attempt to dodge it with his wind element. His right arm was blown off, his legs broken, his hair burnt, and he couldn't see out of his left eye. He didn't have the strength to go on, already exhausted by the blow he received. The screams around him reminded him of the temple massacre. And now he couldn't do anything to stop it again.

"Fight till the last AAHHAHAHAH" Akio was killed near an exploding Tank. The rest of his men were already dead. Raimundo swore to himself. He couldn't even do anything again, seeing the people dying around him. Suddenly the firing stopped and Raimundo eased his head to see the ship starting to hover away.

"Guess I'm gonna die here" he thought. He looked to the sky imagining Brazil, his brothers watching him be the best soccer player, all awed by his skills.

As he was about to doze off into death, someone grabbed him and lifted him up.

**IN THE SHIP**

The Invincible hovered over the massive heaps of dead laying all around, occasionally Jack would see some rouge solider firing his gun at the ship in a vain attempt to hit it. They were easily killed off. Within one minute, the once powerful Chinese Resistance, was reduced to thousands of dead bodies. Jack broke out into a fit of laugher. But what was strange about it was it wasn't his usual childlike one. Instead it was an icy cruel twisted laugher.

"Computer send some Jack-Bots to this area and kill any survivors."

He had learned he could contact the main base for here making his job very easy.

"We'll this was easy, but what do you think the Americans and Canadians will have in store." Asked Tubbimura

"Don't worry it's already been planned. My Chameleon-Bots informed me Clay is gonna try to break the blockade. Also I've assembled thousands of Bomber-Bots to take out the North American Naval Fleet on the Eastern Coastline. They last attack was, well disastrous" he eyed Tubbimura and Vlad and he had good reason too.

When plans to invade North America were finalized, one of the phases was to blockade the coastlines. The Western Coastline was successful. But the Eastern Coastline phase wasn't as lucky. Tubbimura was put in charge of Naval Force A, Robo-Jack in charge of Naval force B, and Vlad was the overseer of the both of them to direct operation. The battle went smoothly but then the Americans and Canadians tauted Robo-Jack who basically had a misfit and sent they half a million Jack-Bots head on. Not only did this waste a huge invasion force meant to control North America, it also lost the battle at sea.

Vlad believed they could still win and failed to report to Spicer about the situation. However Naval Force B went into completely disarray and was wiped out. The Canadians and Americans encircled Tubbimuras fleet and tore it to sheds. Tubbimura was barely able to escape when Vlads personal Flagship came to bail him out. However Vlad was no leader at sea, and eventually his ship was blown in two. Both of them escaped in lifeboats before the patrolling Jack-Bots picked them up.

North America called it the Day of Victory. The lose of the battle crippled Jacks machines at sea, and he was unable to mount an invasion into America.

He chuckled now. Missile pads were near completion in France and UK preparing to strike at North America, his bomber-bots were numbered in the hundreds of millions. And with the Invincible, he would surely win.

"Computer, head to the second Chinese Resistance base"

Omi was still managing the war near Mongolia and was unable to break the siege. But Jack was impatient, and wanted to wipe it out. After that Russia would be next and then America.

"Ugh, I'm hungry, shall we celebrate our soon to be victory" suggested Tubbimura.

"Yes let's have a feast" said Jack realizing he was very hungry. The group departed for the Kitchen leaving the Computer at work.

...

Chase wondered around the streets of Paris. It amazed him how far he walked but exhaustion was taking its toll. Hungry, tired, stressed, he was about to collapse. As he walked he noticed a giant missile sticking out. He walked closer to see many missiles lines up neatly on pads. He heard Spicer was going to invade America but he could careless. He started to walk again before he notice some Jack-Bots surrounding him. A man in a brown trench coat approached him but his eyes told Chase he wasn't human.

"Identification" he said sternly

Chase prepared to fight but then an enormous amount of pain struck throughout his body forcing him to the ground.

"Yep this is Chase Young, lock him" said the man.

Chase never felt so weak before, it was as if something was draining his power. The Jack-Bots dragged him to a former Police Station turned into a Headquarters.

"Leave us" said the man

Chase looked around to see he was in an interrogation room.

"Oh how the mighty Chase Young has fallen"

The mans voice had turned into a southern accent, his eyes become yellow, while a crooked grin crossed his face. Chase knew who it was.

"Hannibal" he uttered

"Congratulations" he said sarcastically

"How?" Asked Chase to exhausted to ask a full question

"How what? How that retard ruler doesn't even know I'm within his army? I have to say he gave me quiet a surprise at truly conquering the world. Who knew?"

Chase sat their motionless, exhausted for a strange reason

"He doesn't even know I have the Morby Morphor. Anyways Jack is about to invade America"

"What about it?" Mumbled Dhase

"America has something I need. The Aztecs spoke of something powerful. The El Gran Poder. It's said Cortes even found it but died trying to bring it back. El Gran Poder is said to grant the user unlimited power."

"You were never the one to follow myths" said Chase

"True, I didn't even believe it. That is until my little spy saw the Dragon of the Earth looking for it. I had some of the twits robots spy and found out he was looking for it. If that monk is looking for it, then it must be true"

Chase struggled to listen but slowly found himself going to sleep.

"Looks like your not doing too well, haha."

"What's...happening" he mumbled

"Your losing your will power. Eventually your body will succumb to its animal form and you'll forever be trapped within it"

Hannibal let out a laugh while Chase was trying very hard to keep awake

"Fight all you want boy, but eventually your gonna lose. It's already started, consider it my goodbye present"

His Hannibal like face resumed to a normal man.

"Make sure he doesn't leave, if he tries to escape, kill him."

"Sir, it is procedure to inform Lord Spicer of the capture of Chase-"

"I KNOW THE DAM PROCEDURE" yelled Hannibal

Being in Spicer's army annoyed the hell out of him but he had to keep himself hidden. He knew Spicer wouldn't waste a second on killing him. Of course then again he would gloat then kill. Still he knew Spicer was looking for him.

"Tell that twit-, um, Lord Spicer about the capture of Chase Young"

The Jack-Bot hovered away while while Hannibal sighed to himself. If only their was such a thing as El Gran Poder. He simply made up the excuse to appear to Chase that he was still the top dog watching from behind, but in reality, Hannibal knew it wasn't true. He had gone into hiding within the army to avoid his certain death. Jack had become so advanced in technology he was rendering Shen Gon Wu obsolete, which meant his magic would soon become obsolete. He never felt so down in his life. He felt so old after surviving decades of the world. When he fled China, he learned about the world and how Magic was seen as some thing fake. No body believed it anymore, everyone had faith in technology.

Not even the soup would do it, he tried it again to people who called him crazy, and either laughed or freaked out about his bean size. Those who did listen to him found themselves dead. Hannibal had no idea what a gun could actually do to a person. They gunned down all the people he turned with ease. Guns had certainly changed since Ancient China. It was for this reason he felt so old, so out of place.

"Sir" said a Jack-Bot

"Ugh, what?"

"We have intercepted information regarding an underground resistance movement. It is procedure too-"

"I know the god dam procedure. You've said it before" he snapped at the robot.

"Your orders then?"

Hannibal could of swore that Jack-Bot was getting smart with him but didn't even want to bother with it.

"Gather me all the information and present it to me" he ordered.

He didn't feel like getting up from his chair and going out to crush another petty "resistance" movement. After Europe's Armies fell, thousands of resistance movements were formed. French, English, German, Dutch, and one by one they were all knocked down like dominos.

He decided to doze off, hoping to get some rest before being forced to rid of the next movement. It wasn't even really important anyway, right?

...

The girl found herself in chains. Her escape plot had failed. The Jack-Bots found her and chained her up in a dark cell. She was scared now of what would happen now. Rumors spoke of Spicer slowly peeling your skin layer by layer to get information from you. The door opened but she couldn't see who it was. The air then filled with the smell of alcohol.

"Um hello" she whispered.

"So who's this" said a voice but it sounded very drunk

"Prisoner 3920202" said a robotic voice

"And what did she do" the voice slurred even more

"Attempted to kill Lord Spicer"

"Is that so?"

The drunken voice came into her view. The girl saw this lady's hair was a mess, her face looked like it was depressed, and she was slouched, barely able to stand up.

"So you tried to kill Jack?" She asked

The girl didn't answer, afraid of what may happen if she did.

"She has attempted to Kill Lord Spicer, it is procedure to interrogate her" said the Jack-Bot.

"Nah, I have use for her"

The girl grew more afraid of what she meant by that.

"What's your name"

The voice sounded very sleepily

"Um, Jackie" she mumbled

"Ok, my names Wuya"

Before Wuya could realize it she lost her footing and collapsed to the ground. Liking the cold she decided to screw it and just sleep only for her to hear a Jack-Bot say something.

"Lord Spicer has requested you attend with him to watch the Invasion of America after Asia is subdued"

Lord Spicer? She thought. That could of been her. She would wait till tomorrow morning to get up, not in a mood to respond.


	6. Nothing Much

Authors Note: Within every story, theirs that one boring chapter, and this it. I decided to focus on Wuya a little bit in this chapter, nothing much really happens but the events do have to be bridged. Anyways I hope enjoy like it.

I also like to thank everyone for the reviews. And Shadow the Ranger, "Cortez" does end with a "Z" for the Spanish Conqueror ;).

Czr, thank you, I know it's different from your average Xiaolin Showdown, that's why I like it, glad you like it.

Well Enjoy!

* * *

Wuya woke up with a thumbing hangover. The smell of alcohol littered the air. She looked around the dark and damp room.

"Where am I?" She mumbled out

"Interrogation Room A" said a Jack-Bot

"Oh, what did I do last night?"

"Nothing but drink"

"Then why am I here?"

"You came here"

"Why?"

The Jack-Bot pointed its claw like finger to the prisoner chained above the ground

"That is prisoner 3920202, detain for attempting to assassinate the Ruler of the World"

"What happen to Prince of Darkness?" Remarked Wuya

"Lord Spicer found that too childish"

"Well ok, guess ill leave" said Wuya seeing no reason to stay further. She knew she must of wondered in here and passed out drunk.

"Do not forget you are to attend the ship, The Invincible to celebrate the defeat of the Asian Resistance and Invasion of America.

"Well tell Spicer I ain't going, I'm gonna go drink now"

"Lord Spicer has order me if you refuse, I am to sedate you and fly you over"

"Like hell your gonna stick a needle in me"

With that Wuya kicked the Jack-Bot across the room who crash into the wall.

"So be it, restrain her" said the Jack-Bot

Multiple Jack-Bots came from the shadows all flying to her. Now sober, Wuya could easily fight. She leapt up the air allowing two Jack-Bots to crash into each other, exploding on impact. Another one swung at her before she kicked its head off. Another one came at her, both arms stretched out, Wuya jumped over it, grabbed both its arms and ripping them off before turning around to slice the robot. Three more opened fire on her, but she leapt in the air easily smashing and slicing them. The one Jack-Bot who ordered the restraining hovered motionless with the sedative in his right claw. Wuya leapt behind him and he desperately tried to turn to stick her but Wuya used both hands to retrain his arm.

"Shit" was the last thing the Jack-Bot said before Wuya kicked it harder, breaking its arm off and having the robot fly across the room, this time exploding when it hit the wall. Wuya smiled triumphly at her recent victory.

"Well done Wuya, you killed off the security, no surprise for a depressed drunk"

Wuya turned to see a giant screen with Ashley on it.

"What do you want" asked Wuya nastily

"Why for you attend, it get so lonely without another girl in this ship" she said sarcastically

"I bet it does. Is that why you ordered those toys to restrain me?"

"Well I knew you would refuse, you always had to make things difficult. Besides it not hard to order the Jack-Bots when I the one who's built the system"

"Well I'll tell you what I told that hunk of metal, I'm not going, especially with a blonde bitch like you"

"Ugh, find, have it your way, but don't forget, at least I'm not some depressed drunk who spends her time drowning her sorrows because she didn't get to be ruler of the world. It's called GET OVER IT! Maybe if you actually got out more, you may accept it"

"The only thing I see is my failure! Thick black smoke, fear in people's eyes, the masses under one control, THAT SHOULD OF BEEN ME, NOT SPICER!"

"We'll guess what, it is Spicer, boo-hoo. But look at me, Im living the life"

"You never cared for world domination, you wouldn't understand"

"Puff, who cares who rules the world, as long as I'm set for life, I could careless who it was"

"I CARE ASHLEY! I CARE!"

"What?"

Wuya and Ashley looked to the new waking up Ashley who amazingly was asleep through the entire fight and argument.

"Awe, the little assassin is waking" said Ashley in sweet voice

"Wait what? Where am I?" Asked Jackie

"Interrogation Room little assassin"

"What?"

"Oh Wuya, Bring her along to the ship so Spicer can be creeped out"

"For the last time I'm not-"

"For gods sake what else do you have better to do? Drink?"

Wuya gritted her teeth but knew she was right. What else did she have better to do?

"Find, but if you thing I'm gonna bring the girl, don't expect me too"

"Always gotta make things so much more complicated. Just have her be your servant or something to help clean you up. You look like a mess but then again, when's the last time you haven't?"

Ashley laughed at her own joke before quickly ending the transmission.

"I'm gonna strangle her!" Yelled Wuya. She looked up to see Jackie, fear in her eyes.

"Well, um, prisoner 392, um, ah screw it, what's your name?"

"Jackie" said the girl fearfully

"Well ok Jackie, lets go"

"Um"

Wuya forgot the girl was chained and quickly jumped before easily breaking the chains off the girl. The girl fell to the ground, more freaked out then before.

"Come along Jackie, my room needs cleaning. You'll have to wear a gas mask because the atmosphere in the room is poisonous.

Jackie paled even more. She was swearing to herself for trying to kill Spicer. When she had found a flaw in the computerized bars, she used it to set herself free. She should of just ran but instead revenge consumed her, and now she was with this lady and felt like collapsing of the amount of alcohol she was smelling. The stench then grew and Jackie approached a room that smelled even worse. There was just mountains of bottles everywhere.

"You'll need this" said Wuya holding a gas mask.

"Now I'm going to take a shower, don't bother running, or the Jack-Bots will tear you up"

Wuya walked away and Jackie merely stood at the doorway. She quickly put the gas mask on knowing this was better then the prison where people would die daily, fighting each other for food. The sounds of footsteps filled the silence and Jackie turned to see a women in a maids outfit that looked no older then her.

"Nín hǎo wǒ de míngzì jiào wáng lì, nǐ shì shuí?"

Jackie merely stood their not understanding what she just said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you spoke Chinese"

"Umm no, I speak English" said Jackie sounding more awkward as the seconds went by.

"Well my name is Wang Li, and you are?"

"Jackie Sims, nice to meet you?" Jackie took then took the gas mask off and they both shook hands

"So, how do I clean this?" Asked Jackie. Li looked over in the room to see the never ending mountains of beer bottles.

"Don't tell Lady Wuya-"

"Lady Wuya?"

"Yes the red head girl who usually spends her time drinking, but she rarely gets up"

"I think I know why, she was talking to this blonde girl on the screen"

"Ah yes, that Ashley, Spicer's head Scientist"

"They argued"

"Ha, they don't like each other" said Li

"Now don't tell her, but we keep a furnace down below"

Li hit a button and they entire floor opened up, the bottles all falling to a giant fire pit"

"Thank you, I think you just made my job a whole lot easier" chuckled Jackie

Suddenly louder footsteps drew both of their attention to Wuya, smelling a whole lot better with a new black robe.

"Alright you two, you both can go. Wait! You, Jackie, come with me since Ashley wants to see you so bad puff"

Li waved goodbye to Jackie as they made off. Jackie was a little sad, enjoying the company Li had given her even if it had been only a minute.

"How?" Said Wuya

"How what?"

"How did that slave clean the room so fast?"

"Um? We just did" said Jackie, not wanting to tell her the truth. Wuya shot her a nasty look before walking on.

They approached a hanger, with many Jack-Bots hovering around. In the hanger was a giant machine looking Tank. A giant "S" stretched across the front, in the middle a giant Laser. Next to it was a jet with Jack-Bots guarding it.

"Get on" ordered Wuya.

She looked around the hanger for a second before hopping on.

...

Ashley was typing onto a keyboard. Recently Omi had nearly broken the siege by managing to flood nearly half the army stationed their. What amazed her was the way Omi managed to draw water from a desert area and able to flood the Jack-Bots.

"So how long?"

She turned to see Spicer dressed in his Robe and for a second he looked imposing until he slouched over yawning to himself.

"Be patient why don't you" she said

"I just want to win. I'm nearly complete ruler of the world" he laughed

"It's funny how we all doubted you ya know."

"YES EVERYONE DOUBTED ME! Wuya is now a drunk, Chase hopefully broke his back somewhere and freezing to death, and Hannibal...um, any word on him?"

"We'll check this out"

Jack leaned over her shoulder to see her pull up some images.

"This was Chinese Military Secrets, Hannibal tried to turn more people into monsters, but they can't survive a bullet" she chuckled

"Any word on the Chinese Resistance near our base?"

"Well according to the last report by the Jack-Bots, a Fired up girl blazed through them, carrying a limp body"

"Kimiko and Raimundo no doubt" said Jack

"Yes I'm tracking her movements, she's moving fast towards this location"

A red dot came on to where the ship was headed.

"We'll that should be easy" said Jack

"Yep it sure will, we'll I'm done, we 'll be near Omi by dawn"

"Alright I guess I'll go, I need my 12 hours anyway"


End file.
